


forget the urgency

by gratuitously1d



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: 1dkinkmeme, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratuitously1d/pseuds/gratuitously1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget the urgency

**Author's Note:**

> For 1dkinkmeme [prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=470408#t470408): Harry/Anyone. Watersports.

It's been a long day. They moment they touched down, they had the rush of being pushed around at the airport, waving and smiling at their screaming fans while their handlers tried to keep the crush from literally crushing them. They've barely had any time to eat a meal or use the bathroom before being shunted from one interview to another with a balcony appearance along the way. All on less than five hours of sleep since sleeping on planes doesn't count.

Harry has gotten quite used to it. It's a familiar madness. It's a rush and he wouldn't give it up for anything. The hardest part isn't really the long hours. It's the pretending. It's pretending that he doesn't want to kiss Louis when he smiles. It's pretending that it doesn't bother him when the interviewers keep asking about the types of girls that he likes. It's pretending that it doesn't bother him to hear Louis tell everyone that Eleanor is great and their 'bromance' is funny and he finds that flattering. It's pretending that he doesn't want something _more_ than secrets.

So at the first opportunity for a tea break - an hour and a half later than scheduled because they were waylaid by a surprise appearance of fans that completely blocked the traffic and then having to wait for security and an escort to rescue them - Harry decides _fuck it._ Harry skims the menu, tapping his foot impatiently. He waits until Louis giving Liam his order before grabbing Louis' hand and tugging him up. He takes a moment to savour the feel of Louis' palm against his, fitting just right.

"I'll have whatever he's having," Harry says distractedly. "Be right back."

"Where are we going?" Louis says sounding slightly confused but not fighting the pull.

Harry doesn't answer and just drags him to the bathroom. Management be damned, he really needs to go and well. He has needs.

Harry lets go as they reach the bathroom door. Harry quickly looks around. On seeing that it’s empty, he grabs Louis’ hand tightly again and pretty much shoves him into a cubicle. Locking the door behind him, Harry laughs because his heart is pounding and he feels wild and it’s crazy. And right now in the quiet of the bathroom with the fan whirring in the background and Louis in front of a toilet and toilet paper possibly stuck to his shoe, it all seems stupid.

“Okay,” Louis says soothingly. “Okay, Harry,” he repeats, even as Harry’s grip is on the verge of painful. He knows that sometimes the other boy finds it too much and he just needs some space, some time, some comfort. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay,” he says with the wisdom of being not that much older but with the faith of someone who is in love. He draws Harry closer to him, bringing their foreheads together.

“I just- I needed- no, I need,” Harry says brokenly, eyes pleading with Louis to understand. “I just wanted to do something stupid.” And it sounds lame and he’s ready to push past Louis and go…go get it out of his system alone. “It was a stupid idea anyway,” he says turning to leave.

“No,” Louis says, holding on so Harry won’t withdraw his hand. He puts his free hand on Harry’s waist to pull him against him so he can feel the warmth of Harry’s back against his chest. “Come on, don’t do that, don’t go,” he murmurs into Harry’s blazer. Deliberately, Louis slips his hand under Harry’s blazer, under his t-shirt, splaying his fingers against his flat stomach and moving them up so he can feel Harry’s heartbeat. He can hear Harry take a sharp breath.

“Your hands are cold,” Harry complains but he’s leaning back towards Louis, his ass creating sweet friction that makes him groan.

In revenge, Louis reaches down to palm Harry’s dick through his pants, hearing him try to muffle his moan. It only makes Harry rub harder against him and Louis can feel himself aching for release. Taking pity on the younger boy, Louis pops the button on Harry’s skinny jeans and undoes the zip pulling Harry’s cock out. It’s slender and beautiful like Harry and Louis wants to take his time to admire it. Harry ruts shamelessly against him and buck with a whine, making Louis thumb smear his precome over the head of his cock.

“Do something,” he says, “Or I’m going to die of blue balls.”

Louis’ response is to bring his hand up near Harry’s mouth. “Spit,” he says.

Harry obeys and Louis adds his own spit into the mixture before touching Harry. Harry moans obscenely.

“God that feels so good.” Harry says like he’s growling.

Louis should really tell him to be quiet but it’s hard when Harry’s voice, deepened by lust, sends shivers down his spine.

“Harder, Lou,” Harry urges as he braces himself against the cistern. Flipping his hair into Louis’ mouth.

Louis just grabs Harry’s shaft more firmly and pumps him up and down in earnest. He wants to touch himself but this is about Harry and what he needs.

Louis kisses the back of Harry’s neck, licking and then blowing and Harry’s words turn to curses and then incoherent babblings as he gets closer to his climax.

“I’m close,” Harry rasps out. “I’m gonna- fuck- I think I need to-”

“Shh,” Louis says. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“No, I need-” Harry says again.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis says, not stopping or slowing. With his other hand, he rubs the taut muscles of Harry’s back. Louis kisses Harry’s curls, the side of his neck, the underside of his jaw, as close to Harry’s mouth as he can get. “Just let go,” he whispers against dampened skin, “It’s gonna be okay.”

Harry winces even though Louis can’t see. He can feel the urgency build inside him and he can’t hold it in anymore. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he says and then he’s coming with a low moan. Louis holds him through it as he shudders and feels his knees weaken, Louis slides a hand down his waist. He can still feel the muscles bunched up at Harry’s shoulders.

“Give it to me,” Louis says with the slightest edge of command and Harry is gone.

Louis just helps him aim and he can see the relief sag through Harry’s body as he relieves himself. He loves that Harry will trust him not to make a mess.

Harry keeps going for a while and Louis giggles a bit.

“I thought I was coming down with a sore throat so I drank a lot of water,” Harry says defensively as he reaches to shake himself before zipping himself up.

“I love you,” Louis says, reaching over to press the flush.

Harry smiles as he reaches for Louis’s waistband, “I know,” he says with a smirk but his eyes says _thank you_. “Come on, we’ve got a bit more time.”

 

  



End file.
